


We'd rather be sad with you.

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, and it is a good au for them, because i love them, his brothers just want to help, in clone colony au, mischief gets nightmares, please enjoy my space ace trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: The tags really say it all. Mischief gets nightmares, and Rabble sees straight through his bs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



> prompt from tumblr "I'd rather be sad with you."  
> Set in the [Clone Colony au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/495043) because of reasons.  
> Rebloggable [ here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152273267084/173-with-r2m-b)

Rabble found Mischief on the couch with his feet tucked in under him. He was staring into space worrying the silky part of his favorite blanket like he usually did when he was upset. 

Rabble made sure to walk into the room in Mischief’s line of sight, “What’s wrong, cyare?”

Mischief’s eyes flickered to him and then back to the middle distance. “Nothing, Rab’ika, go back to bed. I’ll be fine.”

Rabble pursed his lips, his brother should know by now that that kind of line isn’t going to work on him.

Rabble sat down next to his larger brother, “The nightmares again?”

Mischief sighed and closed his eyes, “Yes.”

“You know you can tell us when you get them. We want to help you.” Rabble ran his hand through the short lines buzzed into the side of Mischief’s head.

“They are all from the war. I .. I don’t want to make you sad, either of you.” Mischief said while leaning into Rabble’s touch.

“We’d rather be sad with you, than be happy on our own.” Rabble said gently. Mischief laid down putting his head in Rabble lap. Rabble made a low trilling whistle and Ruckus sleepily stumbled in. 

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

Ruckus laid down behind to Mischief and gathered him close. 

“Thank you,” Mischief said into the quiet as Rabble continued to run his hand through his brother’s hair. “Thank you both.”


End file.
